Descubriendo Sentimientos
by Ishbel
Summary: Helena comienza una nueva vida en Albania. Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que os resulte conocido pertenece a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Medievo y Fundadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Descubriendo sentimientos**

El calor al fin había llegado a Albania, y con el la celebración del Solsticio de Verano. Un acontecimiento ansiado por los habitantes del pequeño pueblo en el que se había asentado Helena tras su huida, un lugar recóndito en mitad de un frondoso e inmenso bosque.

Desde la agradable sombra que le proporcionaban varios árboles, Helena dedicó su tarde a observar a sus vecinos que no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro emocionados e impacientes por la celebración.

Algunas mujeres preparaban el banquete, otras se dedicaban preparar pequeños juegos con los más jóvenes, mientras que los hombres más fuertes partían leña para hacer la hoguera más alta del año.

Helena llevaba poco tiempo en ese pueblo, de hecho, pocos conocían su existencia y ello le hacía sentirse más sola.

La soledad y la incomprensión siempre habían aterrado a Helena, pero tampoco se le daba bien hacer amigos por su desmedida inteligencia y su impecable orgullo que la hacían resistirse a entablar ella primero una conversación.

Con la llegada del atardecer, Helena se decidió a volver a su pequeña cabaña, algo más alejada del centro del pueblo.

A sabiendas de que sería incapaz de dormir esa noche por los motivos festivos, se había decidido a pasar la noche en vela releyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, pero algo o alguien, más bien la detuvo.

—¡Disculpad!- La llamó una voz varonil tras sus espaldas.

Helena contuvo un suspiro, y con la varita escondida entre sus mangas se giró preparada para lo que pudiese suceder.

—¿Me hablabais a mí?-Preguntó Helena con la mandíbula alta, intentando transmitir seguridad a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban por la curiosidad y el temor a la vez.

El hombre que la había interceptado vestía ropas simples de campo y tenía un rostro pintoresco, que despertó todavía más la curiosidad de Helena. Un profundo corte ya cicatrizado cruzaba toda su mejilla izquierda, su escasa barba marcaba más la forma de su mandíbula y sus ojos verdes se escondían tras unas largas y oscuras pestañas. A Helena le pareció apuesto.

—Por supuesto que os hablaba a vos. ¿Veis a alguien más a nuestro alrededor?.-Preguntó el hombre que dio un último vistazo a su alrededor comprobando que efectivamente estaban solos.

—No, claro…—Respondió Helena algo molesta por la respuesta que había obtenido. Nunca se le había dado bien tratar con los hombres.

—Solo vengo en busca de una respuesta, y luego dejaré de molestaros.-Anunció sin mover ni un solo músculo, únicamente permanecía con sus ojos verdes fijos en los de Helena.

—¿Y se puede saber que os hace pensar que vaya a responderos a lo que hayáis decidido preguntarme?

Esta vez Helena respondió con más seguridad, no le gustaba dejarse intimidar. Estaba cansada de ello.

—Os prometo que no hay malicia ni maldad en ella.-Respondió el hombre.

Helena asintió, pero mantuvo su mano derecha escondida, aferrada a su varita.

—Decidme entonces.

—¿Os gustaría acompañarnos en las celebraciones? .-Helena palideció, y el hombre continuó hablando.- El pueblo susurra, os observa cuando creéis estar sola, tiene curiosidad por vos, quiere conoceros…

Helena tardó unos segundos en salir del asombro y perdió su mirada entre el gentío que observaba discretamente su conversación con el hombre.

Nunca jamás había sido aceptada, desde pequeña se había mantenido bajo la protección de las faldas de su madre y cuando acudió a Hogwarts sus propios compañeros la marginaban por ser hija de la magnífica Rowena.

Por eso Helena, por un breve instante se preguntó a si misma como se sentiría al ser aceptada por otros. Tenía curiosidad.

—Yo….

—Si lo que os preocupa es ser atacada por algún bárbaro borracho en mitad de la noche, yo mismo os ofrezco mi protección.-Se ofreció el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Y si el borracho resultáis ser vos?.-Preguntó Helena con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Jamás, soy hombre de palabra. ¿Aceptáis?-Dijo el hombre ofreciéndole su brazo.

Helena respondió con un leve asentimiento pero no aceptó el brazo del hombre, simplemente caminó a su lado hacia la hoguera donde la mayor parte del pueblo ya estaba reunida comiendo y bailando alrededor del fuego.

—Tendréis un nombre supongo…—Comentó el hombre que caminaba más lento de lo habitual para seguir el ritmo de Helena.

—Lo tengo... ¿Y vos, lo tenéis?-Respondió ella con la misma pregunta.

El hombre se giró hacia ella con una extraña sonrisa impregnada en su rostro y se presentó.

—Llamadme Blerim.

—Helena.-Respondió ella escondiendo su sonrisa.

Las primeras horas de la noche resultaron especialmente reveladoras para Helena, había conversado con varias mujeres amigables y algún que otro hombre se le había acercado, en esos momentos Blerim siempre se mantuvo junto a ella.

Comió con los niños, y bailó alrededor de la gran hoguera mientras que otros cantaban. Era la primera vez que con seguridad Helena podía afirmar que estaba disfrutando.

Ya avanzada la noche, los niños se empezaron a retirarse para dormir y algunas parejas también desaparecieron entre las sombras.

—Puede que sea ya la hora de que me retire.-Anunció Helena despidiéndose de su compañía.

Blerim que se había ausentado por un momento para hablar con sus amigos, se acercó a ella en cuanto vio que se alejaba.

—¿Pensabais iros sin despediros y sola por el bosque? ¿Acaso no tenéis miedo?-Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la profundidad del bosque.

—Estoy acostumbrada, llevo un tiempo viviendo aquí, supongo que ya os habíais dado cuenta.-Respondió ella.

—Desde el primer día, suelo cazar cerca.-Confesó él.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, perdiendo sus miradas en la oscuridad de la noche y con un mismo pensamiento ¿De qué puedo hablarle ahora?

Blerim parecía claramente interesado en ella, a lo largo de la noche había estado intentando hacerla sonreír con cualquier motivo, ofreciéndole comida, pidiéndole bailes, presentándole a sus amigos.

A Helena le gusto esa sensación, la sensación de alguien además de su madre que se preocupe por ella. [El Barón obsesionado no contaba.]

—Hemos llegado.-Anunció ella con algo de tristeza mezclada entre sus palabras.

Blerim la miró con una gran sonrisa marcada en sus labios pero que también llegaba a sus ojos.

—Me ha encantado conoceros.-Respondió él iniciando la despedida.

—Lo cierto es que es recíproco.-Confesó ella mientras haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el con la cabeza.

Blerim dejó ir a Helena hacia la puerta de su cabaña, pero cuando esta se decidió a abrirla él la detuvo.

—¿Podré veros mañana? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Helena escondió su sonrisa.

—Si así lo deseáis, que así sea.- Y con una última mirada inspirada en el mañana ambos se despidieron.

Desde esa noche los días empezaron a ser fugaces para Helena, jamás se había sentido tan dichosa. La aceptaban y eso le agradaba.

Pero lo que más agradaba a Helena era la presencia continua de Blerim en su día a día. Hablaban, paseaban, reían…Con él se sentía verdaderamente cómoda.

Un día Helena se decidió con algo de temor a contarle su mayor secreto. Magia. Para su sorpresa el reaccionó considerablemente bien. Los secretos desaparecieron entre ellos y sus sentimientos fueron aumentando día tras día, más y más.

Fue con la llegada del invierno, bajo la protección de su tejado y al calor de la chimenea cuando Blerim le confesó sus sentimientos.

—Helena, solo hay una cosa en el mundo que necesito para ser realmente feliz.-Dijo Blerim.

Ella le miró expectante y sonriente.

—¿Qué es?

—Eres tú Helena, te necesito a ti. ¿Me dejarás hacerte mía hasta el final de los días?

No fueron palabras las que aceptaron esa petición, sino más bien un beso, uno tras otro.

Esa noche ambos se despidieron con pena y alegría a la vez. Pena por no poder verse hasta el día siguiente y alegría porque pronto podrían despertar juntos uno al lado del otro.

O eso creían.

Esa misma noche, antes de que Helena apagase la última vela, quien menos esperaba hizo acto de presencia.

—Barón…

La noche finalmente terminó marcada por la sangre y no por la felicidad de un amor correspondido.

Al día siguiente, cuando Blerim fue a buscar a Helena únicamente encontró restos de sangre. La buscó por cada recóndito lugar pero jamás la encontró.

Helena había desaparecido y con ella su esperanza.


End file.
